The Ninjago Ball
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!


**Okay so I made this story using a mini movie I made. It was for mine and my friend's own season. I adjusted it to fit Valentine's Day. It may have OCs you don't know or recognize. Unless you have read my other Ninjago stories. So Happy Valentine's Day! Or as I like to call it, Single Awareness Day.**

* * *

Alex and Tove rushed into their room. Lillie and Nya were waiting.

"What'd the boys say?" Nya asked.

"They said yes!" Alex said overly excited.

"We need money for dresses," Lillie said going over to her bed.

"Wait we have to wear a dress?" Alex asked at the horrible realization.

"Yes Alex. It's a ball. We wear dresses," Tove told her.

"And it's too late to back down," Nya said, grabbing her purse.

"How much money do we have?" Tove asked.

"Well I have fifty dollars saved up, and my dad gave me twenty to stop asking for new swords," Alex replied. "Also the five Kai gave me to stop talking to him."

"He actually paid you to stop talking to him? Wow," Nya said impressed.

"I have eighty dollars," Tove said.

"Last week my uncle sent me a hundred dollars," Lillie told them.

"Why?" Tove asked.

"Does it matter? He sent me a hundred dollars!" Lillie replied.

"I've saved about one fourty five from Four Weapons. Totaled that's..." Nya started adding them up.

Tove opened her mouth to reply but Lillie yelled, "Fifty thousand dollars!"

"Lillie. It's four hundred. Where did you get fifty thousand?" Tove asked.

Lillie's cheeks turned red. "Four hundred?"

"That's a hundred for each of us," Nya told them.

"Then what are we waiting for," Lillie asked.

The four rushed out of their room, off the Bounty, and into the city.

"I can't believe you two agreed to this!" Kai yelled.

"I know, but they threatened us," Jay cried.

"What did they say?" Lloyd asked.

Cole and Jay looked at eachother for a moment.

"They said, 'Do you wanna go to the Ninjago Ball?'." Cole told them.

"I think it is a great idea. But why did you not ask for our opinion first?" Zane asked.

"We thought you'd say no," Jay replied simply.

"Well I'm not going," Kai huffed, crossing his arms.

"Kai just come. You might have a good time," Lloyd nudged him.

"He's just mad because he wouldn't have a date," Jay said.

"Why would he need a date?" Zane asked.

"So he has someone to slow dance with," Cole replied.

"Slow dance?" Zane whispered to himself.

"Anyway we can't go. We don't have money for a tux," Kai said.

"Excuses, excuses," Lloyd muttered.

"Hey dummy, you think we wouldn't have thought of that?" Jay asked.

Kai groaned.

The girls were all in their dresses. Alex wasn't with them. Lillie wore an orange dress with one strap on the right side. Nya wore a red dress with long sleeves. Tove wore a grey dress . Alex walked into the room. She didn't look too happy.

"Alex that dress is beautiful," Lillie said.

"Yay for me," Alex groaned.

Alex's dress was a pink strapless dress with sleeves. It had glitter running down each side.

"I hate this," Alex mumbled.

"It was your idea to go," Tove smirked.

"That was before I realized I had to wear a dress, Ghost Girl!" Alex yelled.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Tove yelled back.

"Girls stop arguing," Nya said stepping between them. "Tonight you need to act like ladies."

"Easy for you to say," Alex muttered.

"Come on Alex. Even I can pull of being a lady for one night," Tove scoffed.

"Come on. The ball starts in like... Ten minutes," Lillie said, rushing them out the door.

"We have fifteen minutes... Where did you learn your math skills?" Tove asked.

"Time isn't math," Lillie replied.

"Yes it is," Alex and Nya said simantaniously.

The girls walked over to the guys' room and knocked on their door. Cole opened the door and stood in awe over Alex.

"A-Alex you l-look..." Cole stuttered.

"I know. I know. I just wish I didn't feel like an idiot," Alex stopped him.

He and the other guys came out in tuxes. Their bows matched their ninja suit colors. Then they headed into the city.

As they walked into the big building they were in awe of the lights and people. There must have been hundreds of people yet the floor seemed somewhat empty. They had arrived just on time, because a moment later a slow song began to play. Instantly, Jay and Nya were out on the floor.

A second later Lillie grabbed Lloyd's hand and says, "Come on." As a  
she pulls him onto the dance floor.

Alex didn't seem happy at first but let a smile slip as she saw her brother dance. If he was happy then Alex was happy. A girl ran up to the ninja, Kai in particular.

"Oh my gosh! Are you the red ninja?" she asked.

"Yes," Kai replied in a bragging tone.

"Would you dance with me?" she asked.

The girl had her brown hair in curls and had a long purple dress on. Kai shrugged and let her lead him to the floor. Alex turned to Cole and they smiled. Cole put out his hand and Alex took it. They walked out onto the dance floor. That left Zane and Tove.

"So... You wanna dance?" Tove asked nervously.

"I'm not much..." Zane began.

Already knowing what he was going to say, Tove cut him off saying, "I'm not much of a slow dancer either. But it wouldn't hurt."

They two walked out onto the floor. Zane put his hands on Tove's sides and she put her hands on Zane's shoulders. They began to dance together. Tove looked past Zane for a split second to see Alex signaling for her to make her move. Tove sighed and shifted so her and Zane were closer. Zane smiled a little as he allowed himself to be closer. Before he knew what was happening, Tove leaned in for a kiss. Zane did the same and they kissed. It lasted a few seconds before they pulled back. Tove blushed a little and Zane seemed to also.

Alex smiled as her and Cole danced. Cole looked at her a bit confused.

"What's for you so happy all of a sudden?" Cole asked.

Alex replied, "You'll find out soon. Because like always, I was right."

She glanced back over and Tove and Zane were closer than before. Tove and Zane's eyes were locked on one another for the rest of the dance.

* * *

**Okay so that was for Madi (madi51000). She's the one who owns Tove. Also Bryanna (Blondie74) owns Lillie. And Madi it's especially because of your crush on *covers own mouth because I promised I'd never tell anyone* but I don't understand why you don't want people knowing... HE ALREADY KNOWS YOU LIKE HIM! Anyway... Happy September Valentine's Day (Single Awareness Day).**


End file.
